warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tectonics
} |info = *Reshaping the surrounding terrain, Atlas erects a Bulwark made of stone with a base health of 2850 / 3150 / 3450 / 3750 and additional health equal to 500% of Atlas' modded armor. Upon activation, the bulwark is invulnerable for 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 seconds. Incoming damage that is absorbed during the invulnerability period is converted and added to the bulwark's health. **A bulwark's total health, before absorbing damage, is multiplicatively affected by Ability Strength. ***The bulwark's health uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: (Base Health + 5 (Atlas' Base Armor (1 + Armor Mods)) (1 + Strength Mods) + Additive Armor) + Absorbed Damage}}. ***For example, with a maxed and , rank-3 Tectonics will produce a bulwark with an initial health of 450 2.1) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} before converting absorbed damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks the bulwark's health percentage from 100% to 0%. Placing the HUD's targeting reticle over the bulwark will also display its health bar. **Atlas and his allies do not contribute to a bulwark's health gain by shooting it during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Ability Duration. *Reactivating the ability will cause the bulwark to compact into a Boulder that rolls towards the current direction of aim, dealing 150 / 300 / 450 / 600 damage per second to enemies that are dragged along its path. After rolling 15 meters or hitting an environmental object, the boulder will explode and inflict 250 / 300 / 350 / 500 damage to enemies within a radius of 3 / 3 / 4 / 5 meters. **Rolling and explosion damage are affected by Ability Strength. **Enemies affected by the rolling damage are ragdolled. **The explosion damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range, while roll distance is not. *'Ability Synergy': Casting on the Bulwark hardens it into a Petrified Bulwark. Boulders created from Petrified Bulwarks gain 200% rolling velocity and have their rolling distance increased to 30 meters. They also inflict ?% bonus damage on rolling and explosion damage. **Bulwarks and Boulders become silver-colored and metallic when petrified. **As the 3 bulwarks created by cannot become boulders, Petrify has no effect on them. **Casting Petrify on a moving boulder will not grant it bonuses. *While the bulwark is capable of blocking most hostile gunfire, it does not provide cover from area of effect damage, including the explosive attacks of Grineer Bombards and Napalms. *Bulwarks and Boulders have collision detection for enemies only. Atlas and allies can move through Tectonics' objects unobstructed. *Enemies will attack the Bulwark if it obstructs their path. Though some enemies may simply run up against it. *Atlas can maintain only one bulwark at a time. **Upon transforming the Bulwark into a Boulder, Tectonics can be recast immediately to create a new Bulwark. *The Bulwark will spawn on the same elevation as Atlas, but the bulwark does have gravity and will fall down if created in the air or without a surface directly underneath it. *Casting and reactivation duration of 1 second are affected by and . |augment = |tips = *Can completely block off narrow enough areas or chokepoints from enemies without limiting the movement of allies. *The Boulder can be used to push down long corridors, but care should be taken when aiming as the Boulder will detonate when it hits a side wall or standing obstacle. *The Bulwark's cover can assist in reviving allies who have fallen to a frontal threat. **Note that Bulwark's protection is less effective against enemy AoE attacks. *Enemies will not change their motion to sidestep a rolling Boulder. This makes the boulder very effective against lines of charging foes. |max = }} See Also * de:Tektonik es:Tectónicos ru:Тектоника fr:Tectonique Category:Atlas Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toggled Abilities Category:Update 17